Daughters
by darbear
Summary: Song Fic to Daughters by John Mayer, with Harry/Lily Luna relationship.Get ready to use your tissues!T for one swear!


**A/N**: Yay! my first fic! This is a one-shot...but I'm still pretty psyched about it. Ok Well, please review :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize...characters belong to JKR and the song belongs to John Mayer

**I know a gir****l**

**She puts the color inside of my world**

**But she's just like a maze**

**Where all of the walls all continually change**

**And I've done all I can**

**To stand on her steps with my heart in my hands**

**Now I'm starting to seeMaybe it's got nothing to do with me**

"It's a girl!" the Healer exclaimed. A girl. Harry's family was finally complete. Yes, he had they boys, but he wanted his own little princess to spoil. A little girl to walk down the aisle. A bundle of joy. Ron would be upset. Him and George had a bet going. Ron had his heart set on another nephew, while George was convinced it was a girl. Not that it mattered either way, they already had enough kids between them for a quidditch team. a

**Fathers, be good to your daughters**

**Daughters will love like you do**

**Girls become lovers who turn into mothers**

**So mothers, be good to your daughters too**

"I love you Daddy, but you've got to let go now, were at the end of the aisle, and Dave's waiting for me." Lily said quietly to her father. "Lil, I love you so much. You are my angel. I won't ever stop loving you." Lily looked stunning on her wedding day. Her vibrant red hair was curled and her dress was fit for a princess. He had tears in his eyes as he walked towards his wife. His baby was growing up, and he couldn't stop her. He smiled through the tears as he heard the priest say, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you for the first time- Mr and Mrs David Creevey!"

**Oh, you see that skin?**

**It's the same she's been standing i****n**

**Since the day she saw him walking away**

**Now she's left**

**Cleaning up the mess he made**

Dave and Lily had a perfect life on the outside. Two kids and a dog. It was what was hidden that showed the imperfections of their life. Dave made sure never to hit Lily's face. He would punch her arms and stomach, leaving her body aching and sore. Their two kids would be three, but Dave came home in a rage after too much Firewhiskey. He tried to force Lily to have sex with him, and when she refused he beat her within an inch of her life, causing her to miscarry. That was the final straw for Lily. She was 25 and had two small children to care for. She didn't need to put up with this bullshit. She kicked him out of the house and never saw him again. She heard through the grapevine that he was now married to Clarissa Malfoy. It took a few years, but eventually Lily learned to love again when she met Owen Jordan. They got married and had one child of their own. Harry was continually amazed by his daughters strength.

**So fathers, be good to your daughters**

**Daughters will love like you do**

**Girls become lovers who turn into mothers**

**So mothers, be good to your daughters too**

Cancer. The most vile word Harry had ever heard. This six letter word could strike more fear in a wizard then Voldemort. It could kill hopes and dreams with a single utterance. It could kill his princess. She was only 47 years old. Lily had found out she had cancer 2 months ago. She kept quiet about it so that she wouldn't worry everyone. Ginny was beside herself with worry, and wouldn't leave Lily's side. When Ginny finally fell asleep after one of Lily's chemo sessions, she took her father aside, and made him promise that someone would look after Owen and the kids.

**Boys, you can break**

**You'll find out how much they can take**

**Boys will be strong**

**And boys soldier o****n**

**But boys would be gone without the warmth from**

**A womans good, good heart**

"Dad that's my little sister in there! Why her? Why!" James sobbed into his fathers embrace. Harry couldn't even speak. He knew he needed to be strong for his family, and on the outside he was just that. But on the inside, he was broken down. He just wished it would all go away. Lily had been through so much in her forty four years- an abusive husband, anorexia while she was at Hogwarts, a miscarriage, and now the cancer. She'd had a mastectomy in an attempt to buy herself more time, but she was almost gone now. Her skin was hanging off of her, and her once vibrant red hair was gone now. She knew she didn't have much time left.

**On behalf of every man**

**Looking out for every girl**

**You are the god and the weight of her world**

On May 16, 2056 Lily Luna Potter-Jordan died. She was 48 years old. Her mother and eldest daughter held her as she died. when her father heard the news, he shut down. He stopped eating, and almost died. His will to live came back when his granddaughter Eva asked him to walk her down the aisle at her wedding. He wasn't the same after his daughter's death, but as the years went on he became more and more normal. He got used to the idea that he would never hear his daughter's laughter again. He would never get to see her smile light up a room, and he would never hug her again. When Lily Potter-Jordan died, a piece of Harry Potter died with her.

**So fathers, be good to your daughters**

**Daughters will love like you do**

**Girls become lovers who turn into mothers**

**So mothers, be good to your daughters too**

"Hi daddy." Lily said to her father. He must be dreaming. The last time he heard that voice was twenty five years ago. There was no way, unless…"You're in heaven Daddy. Uncle Fred, Grandpa James, Grammie Lily, and Nana Molly are all here too. They've been looking after me. I'm sorry I had to leave you Daddy, but they needed me up here more than you needed me down there." "Lily, petal I missed you so much. I have so much to tell you…"


End file.
